A Boy,My Savior,A Demon
by Mistress of Demons
Summary: Kagome,having no one in the world to turn to,is out on the streets,having her abusive stepmother and her boyfriend after her.What happens when she meets a halfdemon named Inuyasha, and how far will he go to save her life?and maybe his....
1. Suffering

Hey,If you like this story I recommend my other story,although,hehehehe,it's nothing like this story.Well this will be my second story,so...ENJOY!

"talking"

'thinking(very rarely)'

(AN:my annoying or unneeded comments,which sometimes come in handy much like this one)

**The Boy,My Savior,A Demon**

**Chapter One**

**Suffering**

"KAGOME!"Kagome's mother called to her.Kagome rushed downstairs."Yes mother?"Kagome asked in the smallest voice."How many times do I have to tell you Kagome...CALL ME MA'AM!I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MOTHER SO I WILL NOT BE CALLED YOUR MOTHER!YOUR A UGLY,STUPID,FAT,BITCH!"Kagome's mother yelled at her."I'm so sorry mother,I'll never do it again!I promise!"Kagome said loudly." 'I'm so sorry MOTHER' now you'll pay!"Kagome's mother yelled at her.And so her mother beat her,untill she was knocked out.

Poor little Kagome.She was only 8,but she was worked so hard that the only times she didn't work was at school and when sleeping.She only slept if everything her mother could think of was done,and she HAD to wake up at 3:00 a.m. or she got beat.Her mother had...passed away...several years ago,an awful day it was(AN:this will be explained in later chapters of how she died) and her father married this...well ma'am as she would call it,but it wasn't...a happy marriage.They had a fight,as Kagome heard,yes she was listening in,like a little child she was,and Kagome's father had said that he was taking Kagome away from this place.And,infront of her,her step-mother killed her father.

**8:00a.m. tommorow,Hospital**

Kagome hadn't even awoke yet,but she screamed "I'm so sorry ma'am!I slept in!"."Shh child,hush"a nurse said."What?Were am I?"Kagome questioned."Your at a hospital,do you feel alright?"the nurse asked."I feel like I always do after I get knocked out"Kagome said,as if it were obvious."Oh you poor thing!"the nurse said."Did he get you too?Can you tell me everything you know about your mother?"the nurse asked,in a pitiful way."Yes,but who?"Kagome asked."I'll explain everything after you tell me anything you know"the nurse said.

And so Kagome told everything she could remember.

The nurse was hugging her and crying at this point.

"Now will you tell me what has happened?"Kagome asked curiously."And to were my ma'am is?"(AN: Kagome never learned how to say ma'am correctly because most kids call them my mom or my mother)Kagome asked.

"Well your 'ma'am' is----

Ha!Cliffy!My first cliff too.How did I do?Was it too---blah?Well chapter 3 and maybe chapter 2 at the end will explain Kagome's past.Depends though.I relise at the beggining I didn't tell you my story.It's called Inuyasha Stars Torture.I recommend it.Although it is MY story...so it doesn't really matter,I guess it sucks cause I only got 2 reviews.I bet this sucks worse.Oh well.Now push that cute little review button!If you don't i'll cry.KIDDING!But do review...for me?-


	2. Are You A Demon?

Hey!I'm glad that you guys liked my story.And don't worry,Inuyasha is comming soon.My summery gives the whole plot away...But it's still really good!Now I'd like to take a special moment to thank all my reviewers.

**Mysterious Demon Slayer:**Yes...poor poor Kagome.Don't worry though.She'll be happy soon,a little shaken up,but,whoops!I've said too much already!Your life can't be THAT bad.Little short?What am I?Talking to a ghost?

**luckynumber3:**Hey I'm updating!And soon!So are you happy now?Or do you just like my story THAT much?

**Jenny:**Yeah,interesting for...what is it?500 words?I guess it's okay though.Well here's more of the story you've been waiting for.I hope i'm doing alright so far.I know it's not perfect but...

**InuXAngel:**Evil cliffy isn't it?But you kinda know she's not dead cause it says she's after her in the summary.And I wouldn't lie to you,would I?

I'd like to thank ALL the people who actually read the story.But especially to my reviewers.I do it all for you!And your encouraging reviews...hehehe...I really apreciate you all.But hey!Here I am,wasting my time and yours and delaying you from the concluzion of that cliffy,so here's

**A Boy,My Savior,A Demon**

**Chapter Two**

**Are You?A Demon?**

**Still at the Hospital,incase your stupid**

"Your ma'am is,well she's on the top wanted list,she tried to,get rid of you sweetie.But don't worry!This nice man is comming to pick you up.He's going to take care of you now.Your ma'am is on the loose,and she's after you.But cops are all over!You can't get hurt.She can't find you!Your okay now.And that's all that matters"The nurse said,crying more by the minute.The nurse looked out the window."Oh!He's here,child!"the nurse said.The nurse scooped Kagome up.The nurse went outside and handed the tall,dark,scary looking man Kagome(AN:I WOULDN'T HAVE!)and that man just snorted in response,turned swifly around torwards the big black van."I hope you have someone there to take care of you,dear sweet child."the nurse wispered,ever so softly.

**In that scary man's scary truck**

"Hi!My name is Kagome!What's your name?"Kagome asked happily."Travers" this 'Travers' said,as if he were talking to a rock."Have you met the bundle next to you?"Travers asked,in a dirtier way than before.It seemed as if ever time Travers talked it got worse."Oh!Hello bundle!I didn't see you there"Kagome said."I'm not bundle...I'M YOUR MA'AM!"Kagome's ma'am said,putting the blanket tightly around Kagome."HELP!" Kagome screamed.Then Ma'am put a sock in here mouth."Let me interduce Travers,my BOYFRIEND!"Ma'am said/yelled.

**Later,when the scary truck was parked in an ally next to tall,dark,scary apartments**

"Travers,honey,be a dear and bring that...bitch inside will you?"Ma'am asked."NO!you do it!"Travers said/demanded.Then Travers stomped inside one of the ally doors.Ma'am went to grab Kagome.But Kagome turned at the last minute.Ma'am grabed the blanket instead,taking it off."You bitch!"Ma'am said and went to grab her again,But Kagome kicked her and took off running."Travers!Come on!That bitch is getting away!"Ma'am yelled,jumping into the car.

**With Kagome**

'I have to...get away...'Kagome thought while running.She turned a corner,out of the bad neighborhood, into a peaceful neighborhood.Kagome ran through the streets,people giving her odd looks,not bothering to help her.She turned a sharp corner with lots of trees.'Must be a park' she thought,looking at the families.Then she saw a big,more like humongius,mansion.'Hey!that looks just like the Tashio's house I saw in that magizine!Couldn't be though'she thought.Just then she bumped into someone.She fell."Oh!I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going"Kagome said as she got up and started running again.But this 'person' she bumped into grabbed her arm.'Oh no!It's Ma'am or Travers!' she thought "NO!I WON'T GO WITH YOU!"She screamed."Huh? And where are you going in such a rush?"they asked.'That's not their voice...'Kagome thought.Kagome looked at her arm.It was clawed.Kagome slowly turned around."Are you?A demon?"Kagome asked,pointing with her other arm to his face whih contained white dog ears and fangs."Only half"he said quietly."What's wrong with that?"Kagome asked."People don't like me for it.They say that I...don't belong..."he said even quieter."Well I like it,I mean I think your special"Kagome said.He smiled."But I have to go.Ma'am and Travers are after me"Kagome said without thinking."Oh no!Come with me then.I'll make sure they don't get you!"(AN:So sweet of Inuyasha...)he said."What's your name?I'm Kagome"Kagome asked."Oh!I'm Inuyasha"Inuyasha said."Inuyasha Tashio?"Kagome asked excited."Yes"Inuyasha said"but don't make a big deal of it"he finished and moved his hand from her arm to her hand."I'll show you around tommorow,after school,you can live with us"Inuyasha said."Alright"Kagome replied.And together they went to the mansion.

**At the Tashio Mansion,spare room**

Kagome looked around the room.(AN:I'll describe each room when they go in or use them)The spare room was a blue,not dark but not light.It had dark brown soft carpet,that your feet just sunk into.It had dark wood for a dresser,desk,bed,and chest.The dresser had black handles for the drawers,because the room had no closet.On the top of the dresser was a bright red picture frame with the same blue the room was in squiggles.The dresser was,other than that,plain.There was many clothes inside of the dresser though.On the desk was school books of different shapes and colors,pencils and pens in a cup that was black but had holes,and a journal that had a lock in case you wanted a diarie.The bed had the same disign as the picture frame.The chest had inside extra sheets.There was a bathroom attached that had light blue tiles on the floor but had the same room color as the bedroom.There was a shower,toliet,sink,and a bathroom mirror that opened up to reveal a brush,tooth brush and tooth paste,and anything else you can think of.The bathroom also had a towel rack that had a big towel,a smaller one,and a robe.The towels were a light blue laced with white with a T on them for Tashio.The robe was a very dark blue and had a hood.It had no Tashio or T or anything.

"Wow"said Kagome staring at the room."Yeah I know,not much,but hey it IS a spare room"Inuyasha said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.He waved a hand infront of her face."HUH?"Kagome said."I'll see you tommorow, get some sleep"and with that Inuyasha departed.Kagome opened the dresser and took out plain dark blue pajama pants.they were long for her so you couldn't see her feet.Then she took out a light blue pajama shirt that had dark blue markings that looked like waves.Kagome soon fell asleep,thinking about all that had happened today,and what would have happened if she didn't meet Inuyasha.

**With Travers in a tree**

Travers is in a tree out side Kagome's window.He is on his cell with Ma'am

(AN:M for Ma'am and T for Travers)

T:The wrench is sleeping in Tashio's Mansion.I can't get to her.Too many gaurds.

M:That's alright honey.We'll get her when she's no there with any gaurds.

T:Uh...Problem.

M:What is it?

T:It seems like Tashio's youngest son has feeling for her,they were hanging out alot,and he DID help her.

M:True,but he can't fight,not like Tashio can anyway.

T:Well meet me in the park,tommorow,after their school gets out,but the...what do the kids call it?'Monkey bars' is it?

M:Alright see ya there.love ya.Bye.

T:YOU OWE ME!But love ya sweets.Bye.

How was it?At least it's longer.With Travers and Ma'am after Kagome,and only chapter two imagiane what I have in store for you!But remember,I won't update if i don't get reviews!So go on!Press that cute little review button!


	3. Meeting Sess

Hello everyone!Well chapter 3 is up!And I just can't continue before I thank all my reviewers!I'm so happy!Why?Because I got more reviewers!Onto them!

**luckynumber3:**Yep I updated.And I'm updating again.3 months?God!I'd never do that to you guys though.Not unless I went somewhere.Which i'm not planning on doing,besides school that is.

**dArK sK8tEr:**Well i'll always update my stories as long as I have reviewers.You really love it?Well i'm glad.

**Mysterious Demon Slayer:**I'M SO SORRY!The way you wrote it sounded like you were dead or something)Yeah I know,my chapter are short.Their only short because I update alot more then other authors do.Thank you.I'm sure I have the support of all my reviewers,unless they just like my story...Well compared to Mr.Tashio and Sesshumoru(he's in this chapter but I call him Sess in this cause I can't spell his name!) Inuyasha is a weakling, plus,yes he can fight,she's never seen him fight.

**animeluver1050:**Alright I'll try to put some spaces,but I can't tell you how much grief your giving me!lol.

**Punk Rock Miko2:**Well yeah,I had alot of info last chapter.So I guess that makes it interesting.And I'm updating!

Now I'd like to thank EVERYONE who actually read this story,but either didn't want to review or were to lazy to review.THANK YOU!

Disclaimer:OMG!I didn't put this in the last two chapters!(runs around frantically)DON'T SUE ME!I don't have one cent to give you!I don't own Inuyasha!(But I DO own Travers and Ma'am)Happy Rumiko Takahashi?HAPPY?WHILE I'M NOT!(runs around trying to kill Rumiko Takahashi with Inuyasha sword,Tetsaiga,that she actually created!)

**A Boy,My Savior,A Demon**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Sess **

Kagome woke up to the sun shinning in her face.She got up,went to the dresser,and got some black jeans with holes in the knees and a black T-shirt with flames on it.(AN:I'm making her a punk!Don't like it?Then imagiane what YOU want her to wear)Then she saw over under her bed a bunch of shoes.She picked out some red sneakers to match the flames.Then she went to take a shower.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was comming down the hall to Kagome's room.He was wearing dark green baggy jeans with a army T-shirt.His shoes were plain black sneakers.As he came nearer to the spare room he heard a shower, then it stopped.Inuyasha knocked on the spare room's door.

"Come in"Kagome said.

"Good morning"Inuyasha said

Kagome was just in the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Come on.It's time for breakfast,then school"Inuyasha said the last part as if he were dieing.

Kagome moaned.

"Yeah I know.Follow me"Inuyasha said exiting the room.Kagome followed.

They went down an extremly long hallway.The hallway was a maroon color,with every door gold.The floor was hard wood.There were tables every once in a while.They were a dark wood.On top of them were golden picture frames,containing various pictures of people who lived there.

Then the hallway opened up to a large lounge.The louge matched the hallway.It was maroon with golden colored furniture.It had a fire place that the metal was gold.The floor was hard wood.There was a main golden door that led outside.There was a few other golden doors,and one brown door.You could hear from it sounds of cooking.They entered the room next to it.it was a large silver dinning room.The walls were silver and the floor was hard wood.The table and chairs were dark wood.On the chairs were silver cushions.Inuyasha pulled out a chair for Kagome to sit in.

"Oh thank you!"said Kagome sitting down.

"No problem"Inuyasha said as he watched a waiter come in.

"What would you and your guest like sir?"the waiter asked.

"I'll have my regular,Charlie"Inuyasha said.

"Um,I'll just have some pancakes"Kagome said shyly.

"It will be out in a moment"the waiter said.

"You'll like the food here,I promise"Inuyasha said

"Oh I'm sure I will.I just can't believe you actually live here!"Kagome said

"Yeah well I can't wait untill I get my own house.It won't be as formal as this"Inuyasha said,acting slightly bored with his own house"Say,were did you come from Kagome?What was your house like?"Inuyasha asked,now acting excited for her answer.

"Oh.Nothing like this at all.I lived with my step-mother.She wouldn't even let me call her mother.Always had to be Ma'am.The house was small"Kagome said,mentioning none of the beating,working,or how her little brother Souta died.(AN:Kagome's memories of before her step-mother will come in much later chapters)

"I see'Inuyasha said as the waiter came out.

"Here's your breakfast,sir and madam"the waiter said."Hurry or you'll miss the bus"

They chowed down in secounds flat.The waiter took away their dishes.

"Here"Inuyasha said taking his red backpack and handing her a black one.

"Thanks"Kagome said

Just then Sessahumaru came and grabbed his silver backpack.

"Hello"Kagome said.

"Hello.I havn't seen you around here.You must be Inuyasha's guest"Sess said and left

"ok?"was Kagome's response

"Don't worry,he's always like that"Inuyasha said"Now hurry or we'll miss the bus"

They ran down the sidewalk and stopped at the bus stop.

Then the bus came.

"Come on you whelps!Get in here!"the bus driver yelled angryly at them

"Kagome come on"Inuyasha said

"This can't be the bus"Kagome said,stunned

"Why not?"Inuyasha asked

"Because this bus is actually------

HA!Anouther one of my evil cliffys.WHAT IS THE BUS?Only I know.Oh!And about that Dsiclaimer fight,I WON!Sadly,due to contracts,DIE CONTRACTS DIE!Ayways due to contracts Rumiko Takahashi still owns Inuyasha...So how was this chapter?I hope it was long enough.Well,untill; next time,REVIEW!


	4. Meetings

Hey!Right-o!I'm stressed,I'm freaking out,and,yes weird,the only way to release my pressure is to write!So,I thought,Hey!I'll get this done!To my Sweet Reviewers!

**luckynumber3:**Yes,well think how long this chapter took.A day,Isn't it?Well I'll always be fast on weekends,but I'm not so sure about weekdays.Especially with school.Really?Only that long?Stupid authors,huh?But,yeah.I know how writer's blocks are.I always think about my next chapter,when I'm SOPPOSE to be paying attention in school.Hey it's not my fault I don't understand that teacher!Nevermind...

**michelle:**You really should get an acount.It's quick and easy!I don't plan on canceling this story.Too many people like it.I do it all for people like you!

**Punk Rock Miko2:**Yep.I love being an evil author.Makes it more fun.I'm updating now so you get to know what happens!hehe.

**puppylove18:**It's actually---Well now you get to know.I'll tell ya though,your gonna laugh when you see what the answer is.Or wish your life was like that...

**Mysterious Demon Slayer:**Yes.You and me would get along.Even my best friend thinks I'M mysterious.You were...WRONG!Actually in the Manga it's spelled Sesshomaru.Yep that book,3,is staring at me.I have a total of 10 books.I'm such a freak.You were wrong on the sword too.It's spelled tetsusaiga in the Manga.I could've looked in the book before,but I was to lazy to.Waves to 'mysterious' person in shadows.

**inuyasha lover:**You and michelle go together.Neither one of you have an account.Yep.You'll get used to my cliffies.So go read the answer to the cliffie already!

Thank you,to everyone who is reading this.I greatly apreciate it.So now,here I am,wasting you time.You.Sitting there reading this.Go actually read the story,not this.

Disclaimer:Me and Rumiko Takahashi had a talk.Due to contracts she's keeping Inuyasha.But gladly,I reasoned with her and now she thinks I'm 'helping spread the word of Inuyasha'.Stupid Japanese.Oh!To anyone reading this whos Japanese,YOUR AWESOME!She's just a baka...Anyways I OWN Ma'am and Travers.

**IMPORTANT!READ!**Michelle asked me if Kagome's still 8.She isn't.She was 8 when her father died.I 13 now.And she asked me how old Inuyasha was.He turned 15 a month before Kagome came to his mansion.Also,I know I was telling you about the memories earlier.I'll be sure to put at least a short memory of Souta's death in next chapter.Don't worry,it will all be explained in time.

**A Boy,My Savior,A Demon**

**Chapter 4**

**Meetings**

"This bus is actually a Hummer!"Kagome cried out.

"Actually"Sesshomaru said "It's a Hummer Bus,mortal"

"Umm...Come on Kagome,stop staring and get IN it!"Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru got on.

"Okay!"Kagome said,following Inuyasha into a bus seat,which really was a black leather bus seat.

"Hey Inuyasha"said a boy infront of Inuyasha"who's the chick?"he said while winking at Inuyasha.

"Miroku!Shut up!"Inuyasha said,while hitting him on the head.

"Really though Inuyasha,who is she?"A girl sitting beside this 'Miroku' said.

"I'll tell you who she is"a boy sitting behind Kagome said "she's hott"

"Koga!" a girl sitting beside 'Koga' said "I though we.."

"I never said we were!You just stalk me!"Koga said

Obviously all this comotion turned a few heads,but not the DEAF bus driver,who yet,was still very bosy.

"SHUT UP!"yelled someone from the very back of the bus.He came to the group.

"Seems we got a new kid here"this very mean yet powerful looking guy said.

"It's obviously none of you,it must be this pretty little thing"he continued,putting his fingers under Kagome's chin,leaning his face closer to Kagome's."What you say we get a bus ride of our own?"he said"I'm Naraku,by the way"

"Get the fuck away from her Naraku!"Inuyasha yelled,pushing him.

"What if I don't.She isn't yours,is she?"Naraku asked.

"YOU KIDS!SIT!"the deaf bus driver yelled,obviously now seeing the comotion,because they were at the school.

"I'll be back"Naraku said to Inuyasha "For you,baby"Naraku said to Kagome.

"Thank you,Inuyasha"Kagome wispered as they got out of the bus.

"No prob"he wispered back "See,now that's Sango,Miroku,Koga,and Ayame"Inuyasha said as he pointed to each one of them.

Kagome nodded her head.

"See that's Naraku,from before.And his gang,Kagura,Kanna,Kikyo,Ongimiugo,Hojo"Inuyasha said,pointing to them"Stay away from them,especially Naraku,when you can"

"Alright"Kagome replied.

Kagome looked up at the school.It was HUGE!At least 10 times bigger than Inuyasha's mansion.And that's saying ALOT.It's like a 3yr old going to collage!Okay,you get it.

"WOW..."Kagome said.

"Yeah,come on.I'll come with you to the office to get your map and schedule"Inuyasha said,leading her in.

**Lunch Time**

It was a round table they were sitting at.The order was Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Ayame,Koga,Miroku. They were serving Nachos today so that's what they were eating.Kagome had just finished telling them the story of how she got here.Of course she lied.She said she got into trouble for going on privite property and that's why she was running.She also said she had no home.

"Wow,and I thought about running away too,lucky you met Inuyasha"Sango said.

"Well lunch time is almost over,wanna go to the park after school?We'll all meet at that big apple blossom tree out front,okay?"Koga said/asked.

"Okay!"everyone said

Okay!How was it?Was it long enough?Next chapter is the Park.It's really interesting.I've got everything planned,I just havn't typed it yet.It's a bit sad.Oh,anyone wanna know why I was so stressed and freaked?Cause I just took over the story When Life Turns On You.This author couldn't do it so i'm doing it for her.Now hit that cute little review button!


	5. A Sincere Note

**I am extremely sorry,my reviewers.**

I am beginning to fall behind in class,not like I listen but...

Anyways I will only be able to update on weekends.

If I have any free time I'll update.

But every weekend I promise at least 2 updates.

I will make as long chapters as I am possible.

Once again,I am sorry.

This hurts me,greatly.

Sincerely,Demon-dreamgirl


	6. The First Threat

Thank you all for understanding.I figured something out though.It's very,complex,so I won't bore you with it.But this will mean that I will get to update at the least every other day.What my small brain can come up with!Anyways,because last time was only an authors note,I will be doind chapter 4 and 5.Don't worry!It will be worth it once you see your name,besides you don't have to read everyone else's,just yours!Right,I'm boring you,I'll get on with it then.

**Chapter 4's**

**Kaori Yamashina:**Yeah,I'm going as fast as I can.I'm glad you love the story.I can't wait for the next chapter either.Heh.

**Punk Rock Miko2:**I've done better I'm sure.But I'm still glad you like the story.I'm glad people actually think my writing is okay.

**dolphin girl202:**Yeah,lots of people think it's a good tell you why.I just write cause it wastes time, although lots of things waste time.

**Mysterious Demon Slayer:**You must have a good mind,cause yes,something will happen in the park and in this chapter!It's not SO big,I'll be sure to make bigger.Yeah,Naraku flirting with Kagome,well he kinda flirts with all hot girls,you could call him a player,but trust me,he does this like a pro!Why do you think half the girls in the school are pregnent...sorry,too much info.I'm glad that you like my story.?So mysterious...HEY!this chapter wasn't a cliffie!I only have,maybe two cliffs?mysterious...

**total-manga-freak:**I hate him too.Don't worry,only twisted minds like Naraku.Your not the only one who hates him.

**luckynumber3:**Your welcome!I think you spelled it right,I was,and still am,too lazy to get up and look.Hehe, pretty weird for a teacher to say.Know what's really weird?To have a deaf teacher.You have to write anything you wanna say to her.Although,at least she's better than Mr.Trunetres.God,you raise your hand and he's all like 'NO QUESTIONS!I EXPLAINED THIS ALREADY!YOU SHOULD KNOW THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION!'.I like Art though.It's not because I'm good at it,I suck.All I can draw are anime-manga looking things.But anyways I like it because Mr.Higenhower.He goes around and is like,'Fantastic!Awesome!Good job!'but only when talking to the whole class.If you're just talking to him he'll be like a classmate,and not a snotty one.

**Chapter 5**

**Arlas:**I'm not all that sure about Miroku,I think he still will be,just not a big one,infrequently.

**Taijiya-Hatake:**Well I'm updating!I'm glad you think it's awesome,whatever is so awesome about it I may never know...

**luckynumber3:**Wow you get 2 of these,you really are 'lucky'.Hehe.Mmm,yeah we have a teacher who is like that.Well I'll go for extra credit,thanks.

**Thank you!I would like to thank everyone who actually read this story.Yadda Yadda Yadda.**

**Disclaimer:**Nope.Don't own Inuyasha.If I did would I be writing this fanfiction?Heck no!I still,by rule of my mind, own Travers and Ma'am,and I might not even own that for all I know!

**A Boy,My Savior,A Demon**

**Chapter 6**

**The First Threat**

**After School at the big (AN:last chapter I wrote apple,ment cherry)Cherry Blossom Tree.**

"So,We all here?"Sango asked.

"I believe so,lady Sango."Miroku said.

"Don't even try it.Me and the pervert are here,Koga and Inuyasha are there fighting,again,Ayame,Kagome, Okay!Let's go!"Sango said

They all started walking towards the park,which was only a block away.

There were several slaps,'look at that 's,closer to eachother,and a lot of yelling along the way untill they finally got to the park.

**DUH DUH DUH!With Travers and Ma'am(AN:They havn't been here in a while,have they?)**

"Yes there she is.Have you done the reasearch on them?"Ma'am asked Travers.

"Oh yes.That is Ayame,The girl in the white,She is not a concern to us.It does not matter if she lives or dies.As long as she is not there when it happens,she is not a concern."Travers said.

"What of that boy fighting with the young Tashio?What of him?"Ma'am asked.

"Koga.I've seen that he has a thing for Kagome.He has a very tough reputation around the school.My Naraku told me.We might not have to go after him,as long as he isn't there at the time.Though we'll have to make him busy.We'll have to kill him after we get Kagome for my Naraku.Koga is too suspicious to be trusted."Travers said.

"One kill?More?I don't mind.Not at all"Ma'am smiled.

"Then of course is the young perverted monk.You can tell by his aura who he is.We must keep him far away,He is powerful,even from a distance.We'd be safer not to kill him."Travers said.

"Fine.And of that girl his mind is set on.Should we kill her?"Ma'am asked.

"Sango.Yes.In the week we capture Kagome.Or else she'll come after us.I know they'll become best friends."Travers said.

"Two kills,no revives.I can handle that.But what of young Tashio.He seems to like Kagome more than Koga does.And it seems she likes him back."Ma'am said.

"Yes of course.We'll kill him the day after we capture Kagome.

'Proud day that will be.First to kill those 'all mighty' Tashios.Even if it is just a son."Ma'am laughed thinking of ways to torture him.

**And so Travers and Ma'am left,Making sure to leave a not of one of the park trees**

**With the gang**

"Hey what's that!That on that tree!"Ayame asked,they had all gotten to the park.

"Let's go find out."Sango said.

"Hey!Look at that!It's a note!To...Kagome?"Inuyasha said,while everyone turned to Kagome.

"Finish reading it."Kagome said,she felt weird with everyone staring at her.

"Okay"Inuyasha said as he began reading the note.

_Dear Kagome,_

_You escaped,but we'll catch you.As you make friends you are putting them in danger.You won't be as happy as you would've been if you didn't run away.Don't worry,you'll end up in the same place.With my son.You must know him by now.His name is Naraku.Dearest Kagome,you'll regret everything you've done,and past now.Better say bye to your friends or they'll die,and the one you care about most,will suffer and die infront of you.Don't ever forget.You'll always be mine.This is the first to me.The threats will get harder and sader as the more threats you pass by.This time it is not complex at all.You'll just break your arm,that's it.Beware,dear Kagome,beware._

_Travers & Ma'am_

Everyone looked at Kagome,but not like a curious way like last time,in a scared way.

HA!Now that's a cliffie!You should be glad I gave you the note.I know,it's short.But I'm going to update more so I'm making shorter chapters.All the questions like what will each person do?Will they leave Kagome?Or will they protect her with their life?REVIEW!


	7. Souta?

So...I know you all hate me...But I have a good explanation!I went out of town on Sunday and didn't come back untill Monday night,really late...So I had to go to bed then school then homework,so now I'm updating!Reviewers,HEY! I got more reviewers than last chapter!Of course,It wasn't a chapter...Anyways!

**lilwolf4eva:**Thanks,you really think it's great?Well I'm updating!

**Mistuko:**Mmm,well you'll just have to see.But think about it,If you were being threatened to die for being someone's friend would you stop being their friend?It's an okay fanfic I guess.Glad you like it.

**DnangelRockOn:**Not parents,really.More of a step mom and her boyfriend.Kinda the same I guess.

**inuyashalover0210:**Thanks for saying it's cool.I'm updating!

**Taijiya-Hatake:**Hmm,good idea.Kinda what I was thinking.I need more threats though.Making it...horror'ish.Don't worry!It won't be tragic.Unfortunatly,you HAD to annoy the crap out of ME!Of course,I'm use to it,with all those dumb blondes and damn preps running around.Updating now!

**Kaori Yamashina:**I guess it's be better.You got that right!I kinda wanted Ma'am and Travers to be that way from the start.I'm glad you love it.Well I'm updating!

**ladyx12:**A bit confusing isn't it?I get confused too sometimes.Well I told you all how old Kagome and Inuyasha are a few chapters ago.Look at the end of this section of reviews though.I'll list the ages for you.Now,I know it is confusing,but DON'T dis how long my chapters are.I make them as long as I possibly can.I don't want to give to much info,I do want you to enjoy it,and I want to make you ponder it.So it all works out.DON'T DIS THE LENGTH!

**Mysterious Demon Slayer:**I know you don't want cliffies.That's why I do them.Yep!I'm mean alright!Deal with it!Actually,they planned (if you actually read it)not to kill AYAME and Miroku.Whatever really.Ma'am and Travers can be smart,sometimes.Travers does the research,Ma'am plans it all.You shoulda figured that out by now.Well, Naraku is a HUGE player and,unfortunatly for Kagome,he won't give up once he finds a pretty girl.Opps!Don't want to give away too much!Sorry,can't update all the time,I'm going for every other day.

**Punk Rock Miko2:**I know!But I wanted them that way.I update as much as I can!

**Important!Do read!**

Well Ladyx12 wanted to know how old everyone was.I believe I told you Kagome's and Inuyasha's age in an erlier chapter,but here they are.

Inuyasha:15

Kagome:13

Miroku:15

Sango:14

Ayame:13

Koga:16

Kinda weird ages,Oh well!

**A Boy,My Savior,A Demon**

**Chapter 7**

**Souta?**

"What is this about Kagome?"Ayame asked.They all wanted to seem to know the same answer to the question because they kept staring at her.

"Yeah,How do you know Naraku's dad?"Sango asked.

"Who's Travers and Ma'am?"Miroku asked.

"I'll make sure your safe Kagome.I don't care what happens to me."Koga said.

"Mind explaining?"Inuyasha said,glaring at Koga.

"Well...Travers is Ma'am's boyfriend.That's all I know about him."Kagome said,obviously explaining the easier thing first.

"So who is Ma'am?"Ayame asked.

"Well,when my mom died my dad remarried Ma'am.But when--when--when it happened,when Ma'am k-killed my--my--my dad she beat me and--and she--"Kagome said,dropping to the ground and cried,thinking about all those awful things.

All the girls dropped to the ground,trying to comfort her.The guys looked down at her symtheticly(AN:can't spll it.Don't have a word fixer thingy.Don't care,do you?).

"Don't worry Kagome.We'll protect you.Don't worry."Sango said.

"Yeah.We won't let Ma'am get you again!"Miroku said,but OBVIOUSLY it didn't help because Kagome started crying harder and Sango made an unconsious Miroku.

"Th--That's okay.I'll be okay."Kagome said wiping her tears and standing up."I don't want to make you guys get hurt.Don't worry about me."she smiled,a small,sad smile.

"Okay?It's getting late,we better get home."Sango said and all of them started heading different directions to their homes.

Inuyasha and Kagome started walking to the Tashio mansion.Inuyasha put a comforting arm around Kagome's shoulders.

They walked in silence untill Kagome stopped.

"Kagome?"Inuyasha asked.

Then Kagome fainted.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha picked her up and ran at demon speed to the Tashio mansion.

**Spare Bedroom**

Kagome was in the bed.Inuyasha sat beside her.

'Kagome,what happened?What are you thinking?Will you ever wake up?Are you okay?Why couldn't I protect you?I was right there!I'm still right here,beside you.'Inuyasha thought.

**Kagome's Mind**

Kagome looked around.She was in a white room.A little boy came to her.He looked as if he was dead.He didn't fly.He wore a hallow over his head.He was just a boy.He was pale and had circles around his eyes.

"Who are you?"Kagome asked.

"I'm Souta,your little brother.Don't you remember me?"Souta asked.

Souta started crying and then faded away.

"Souta?Souta!Anyone!Help!"Kagome yelled.

**Spare Bedroom**

Kagome opened her eyes.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha said and hugged her.

"Can we do some reaserch on Souta Highrashi(AN:Can't spell her last name don't feel like looking)tommorow?"Kagome asked

"Sure,why?"Inuyasha asked.

"He's my brother"

Kinda a cliffie.Hey!It's not my fault all I can write are cliffies!How'd you like it?Now you know what to do!


	8. A Normal Morning,Isn't It?

Hey guys.Sorry I havn't updated.Writers block.Anyways,to my favorite part!Answering your reviews!But I'm really sad)I think I got some flames.It makes me very sad.But I'm **only **updating for my loyal reviewers.Now to that!

**Ryoko of the Ink:**Well I'll add more description,just for you.But I don't think I can slow things down.Since it started out suspensing,with Ma'am and Travers in there,I got to keep it up.Trust me,I got a lot in this story for you!

**Taijiya Hatake:**I'm glad you like it.Sorry I couldn't update so soon,writers block.

**Mysterious Demon Slayer:**Yep!I love my cliffies!But I really can't end a chapter without one.I apologize for my spelling,I failed.Boy do I love you guys supporting it!That's why I continue.I'm a mean person,always have been,always will.(laughs evil'ish like)I'll try to make a more perverted Miroku,just for you!(Miroku touches you)lol.

**Punk Rock Miko2:**I apologize for my spelling.It's not my fault I'm not Japanese!Yeah,couldn't update cause writers block,but I'm updating now!

**luckynumber3:**Yeah,I'm a slow updater.It's not a huge loss,sorry your computer wouldn't work.Here's the chapter you've been waiting for.Yeah,once again,can't spell.

Sorry guys,don't update fast,don't give you long chapters,but...dunno,don't got a reason?I don't have a couple of chapters with disclaimers so...

Disclaimer:**Don't own Inuyasha never will!**(Chases Rumiko Takahashi around and laughs histarically)

**A Boy,My Savior,A Demon**

**Chapter 8**

**A Normal Morning,Isn't It?**

"He's your brother?I didn't think you had a brother."Inuyasha said.

"I didn't either."Kagome admitted.

"Well get some sleep.You need it."Inuyasha said and left the room.

"I soppose I better get some rest"Kagome said to herself.

Kagome went to her dresser and opened the top drawer.Shirts.She closed that drawer and opened the second drawer.Skirts and pants.Kagome closed that drawer and opened the third drawer.Socks?A full drawer of socks?They really were rich...She closed that drawer and found...

"Ah!Pajamas!"Kagome looked through the drawer.

Kagome picked out a short-sleved dark blue pajama top that had a big star in the center.She found pajama bottoms that were dark blue and had little stars all over them.She changed into it and put her dirty clothes in a hamper.

Kagome got in bed and her last thought was _'I hope that Ma'am and Travers don't hurt my friends'_

**With Inuyasha,in the hallway.**

Inuyasha entered a room.Inside was a maroon colored room.The bed was gold.The desk and dresser were dark wood with sparks of gold in them.Almost looked spray painted gold.The carpet was gold.There was a bathroom attached.The walls had tiles on half of it.The floor was tiles.The tiles were maroon.The wall was gold.The sink was in a small counter.The counter was gold.The sink and the mirror above the sink were maroon. The shower was gold but the shower curton was maroon.

Inuyasha walked to the dresser and took out of the fourth drawer red sleeping pants.Inuyasha changed into them.He put his dirty clothes on the floor.Then he went to bed.His last thought was

_'How did I ever get involved in this?'_

**The Next Day**

**In The Spare Bedroom**

Kagome woke up.She went to the dresser.Kagome picked out loose-fitting jeans.Then she picked out a shirt that was red at the bottom,went to orange,then it went to yellow.Kagome also picked out a pair of red convers.She took them into the bathroom and took at shower.After that Kagome brushed her hair and put a orange bow in her hair to tie it back.She walked out of the room and,because she didn't know where Inuyasha's room was,went to the kitchen.

Kagome walked down the hallway.She saw Sesshomaru comming down the hall to her.

Sesshomaru was wearing black baggy jeans with a silver and black striped shirt.He wore black tenis-shoes.

"I was just comming to get you.You know,Inuyasha is a very late sleeper.Do you know where the kitchen is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes"Kagome replied.

"Alright,go there.Get what you want for breakfast.Inuyasha and me will be there shortly."Sesshomaru told her.

'Inuyasha a late sleeper?How am I not surprised?'Kagome thought as she headed to the kitchen.

Kagome sat in a chair and a waiter came out.

"What would you like,miss?"The waiter asked.

"Oh I'll just have some toast and eggs."Kagome said.

"How would you like your eggs?"The waiter asked.

"Mmm,give them to me sunny-side up."Kagome replied.

The waiter went away.

Kagome soon heard a "Get your ass up or I'll kill you!" and a "What the fuck?" in the distance.It was shortly followed by Inuyasha getting chased by Sesshomaru in the kitchen.Inuyasha ducked and ran under the table,as Sesshomaru stopped.

Inuyasha was wearing red jeans with a black muscle T-shirt that said 'Don't look at me like that!' in red.Inuyasha wore back tenis-shoes.

"Inuyasha!You have a guest you know!Sorry for my rude brother,Kagome.And that's putting it in a nice way!"Sesshomaru looked at Inuyaha.

Inuyasha murmered a 'sorry' and sat down next to Kagome.Sesshomaru sat down on the other side of Kagome.

The waiter came out.

"Hello master Sesshomaru,master Inuyasha.What would you like to eat?Here is your breakfast miss."The waiter said,handing Kagome her breakfast.

"Bacon,muffin."Inuyasha replied as if it were obvious.

"I would like scrambled eggs,with a side of sasauge,please."Sesshomaru so politley said.

The waiter came shortly after with their food.(AN:God!You'd think they had it premade or something...)

"I'm going to school."Sesshomaru said,and left.

"Hey!I'll race you!"Inuyasha ran after him.

"Kagome walked out of the mansion.Infront o her on the sidewalk she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru running. This was the first time she noticed what was around the mansion.The grounds that were behind the mansion were woods.'I think I'd like to go to them later.'Kagome thought.Kagome looked around.She was surprised to see a few other mansions.She saw some fields,then got on the bus.She sat next to Sango.They sat infront of Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagome told Sango and Miroku about Souta.Then the bus stopped.

"Oh well.Here we come,stupid school"

How was that?Descriptive?Is that even a word?Well I think it might be a bit longer.Origanally,I was going to have this chapter be the memories,but it's much too soon.Hope you liked it.If you didn't,I don't really care,you've flamed me already.I'm out.


	9. People in the Picture?

Hey!Here's my next chapter,and the bunch of reviewers!

**sleep-deprived101:**I'm glad I have another awesome reviewer!I'm updating right now!Thanks for reviewing!

**inuyashalover0210:**Yes,I updated.You don't have to thank me,I should be thanking you!So thank you!Thanks,can't spell very well)I'm glad you love the chapters.I'm glad I actually can make descriptive stories.Thanks for reviewing!

**Punk Rock Miko2:**Can't even type a whole sentence?Lol.I'm updating.Thanks for writing a whole two words!

**Taijiya Hatake:**Yup,cool.I'm updating.I'm glad you think it's awesome.Yeah,they're funny arn't they?I kinda wanted a behind-the-scenes mean Sesshomaru.I think it's funnier that way.Thanks for reviewing!

**luckynumber3:**Writers blocks suck,don't they?I lost some sleep on it too)Here's the next chapter!Thanks for reviewing!

**crazy-for-inuyasha:**good.good.I like more reviews!You really should get some sleep...Lesson:Don't stay up past one.It's unhealthy.You don't care do you?Neither do I.Once I stayed up a whole night without sleep.NEVER DO THAT!Thanks,I'm an okay writer I guess.Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for.Thanks for reviewing!

**LittoRiceBall:**Was it When Life Turns On You?Cause I didn't write that,I just have it on my profile.Don't ask.Interesting?Excuse ME!I think I have a very INTERESTING story!And why should I care if you review or not?

Disclamier:Don't own Inuyasha.Curses.

**A Boy,My Savior,A Demon**

**Chapter 9**

**People in the Picture?**

Everyone got off the bus.Sango was wearing a green shirt that was tie-died.She was also wearing black high heels and black bell bottom jeans.Ayame was wearing a pink shirt with a dark pink rose in the middle.Ayame wore white jeans with white shoes that had pink ties.Miroku was wearing a purple T-shirt with black baggy pants.Koga was wearing a brown muscle shirt with dark brown slightly baggy pants. (AN:Look last chapter to see what Inuyasha and Kagome wear.)

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru's friends,Jaken and Rin ran up to him.

Jaken was wearing green pants,which were more like shorts to anyone else.Jaken also wore a army T-shirt with green shoes.Rin was wearing a red,pink,and white striped shirt with a red skirt with pink boots.(AN:Look last chapter to see what Sesshomaru was wearing.)

"What's up Sesshomaru?"Jaken asked.

"Hi Sesshy!"Rin said.

"Hey.We better get to class,the bell is gonna ring in"Sesshomaru glances at his watch."7 minutes"

"Oh,well me and Jaken got our books already.We'll walk you to your locker."Rin said as they headed towards the school.

**With the Gang**

The gang split apart,each saying to see eachother at lunch.

Inuyasha andd Kagome headed towards the office to get Kagome's schedule.

"This is an okay school,but there sure is a lot of sluts and basterds."Inuyasha said.

"Hmm,much better than my old school.There it was a really poor school.We hardly had a thing.No bathrooms either,which could really freak you out sometimes."Kagome winced at the thought.

"That must've sucked."Inuyasha said,gaping at the thought of no bathrooms.

"We're here."Inuyasha said.

They walked in.

"Hello---oh,it's you Inuyasha.Did you get into trouble,again?I thought you learned your lesson last time when--Hey,I havn't ever seen you before.Are you new?Do you need a schedule?"The secretary said,fast.

Kagome nodded.

"A moment please."The secretary said as she went into one of the back rooms.

"She sure seems...nice."Kagome said in daze.

"Yeah,she's one of the oldest one's though.She's not one to waste her time."Inuyasha replied.

"You know this,how?"Kagome asked.

"Uh...Let's just say I've had to come here a lot."Inuyasha replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

The secretary came back with the schedule.

"Here you go dearie.Have a nice day.And think about your friends before you make them"The secretary glared at Inuyasha.

"Let me see your schedule"Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha looked at her schedule.

"Hey!We have every class except 4th period together!"Inuyasha said.

"Good to know."Kagome siad as they began to walk to their first class.

**At lunch**

They sat at a table in this order.Miroku,Inuyasha,Koga sat on one side of the table.On the other side was Sango,Kagome,Ayame.

"Mrs.Tamayama was like the devil today.I swear it."Sango said.

"How come?"Ayame asked.

"Well she gave us a pop quiz,a test,and a six page esay for homework!"Koga said.

"That sucks,but I think Koga deserved it."Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha,that isn't very nice."Kagome said.

Just then a girl who was obviously a slutt because she wore a skirt that was white and only half of the thigh long with a tank top that showed off most of her belly,it was really tight and...let's just say she didn't wear a bra and the color was orange see-through with no shirt underneath,she wore orange high heels.

"Hey Inu.Did you miss me?"Kikyo asked him.

"Why would I?"Inuyasha asked her.

"Because you love------- me."Kikyo said,holding the E.

"Love you?What did you take Kiky-hoe?Go shut your face in."Inuyasha said,harshly.

"Oh?My beatiful face?I thought maybe instead you might wanna kiss it."Kikyo said.

Right then Inuyasha pushed his lunch in her face.

"Inuyasha!Why did you do that?"Kagome yelled at him and led Kikyo to the bathroom.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha,I mean everyone.

"What the hell are you looking at?"Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone went back to eating their lunch,very quickly.

**In The Bathroom**

"I'm so sorry about Inuyasha."Kagome said,helping her get the stuff off her face,more like getting the stuff off her face because Kikyo didn't want to touch it.

"He'll never like me..."Kikyo said.

"Who wouldn't like you?You're pretty,and smart,and talented."Kagome said.

"You really think so?"Kikyo asked.

"Yep."Kagome replied.

"Do you want to help me get Inuyasha to be mine?Oh yay.Thank you."Kikyo said as she hurried out the door,leaving a confused Kagome.

"Kami,Inuyasha is gonna hate me for this."

How did you like it?It is kinda short,I can't seem to make long chapters.Do you like it?Yes,I'm getting a lot of new people in the chapter.Kikyo,Jaken,and Rin.Can someone give me the band of seven's names?I want to have the band of seven in for Naraku,Travers,and Ma'am.Later chapters though.That reminds me,I have to get to that 'broken arm' threat.Dunno how though)REVIEW!Review or I'll get Sesshomaru-sama to kill you and revive you and so on.Kidding.REVIEW!


	10. The Demon Side

Woah,I havn't updated in like,ever!Personal matters,I had a b-day and got a DS,if you have one you know how addicting that can get...Anyways,my favorite part,reviewers!

**Jessica:**Hey,I have a sister named Jessica!Weird.I'm glad you think it's great and I'm glad I have a new reviewer! Well,that whole age thing...I kinda confuzed myself.What I kinda ment was that Kagome was mistreating started when she was eight,when her father died.I didn't write it well.Now she's thirteen.Thanks for reviewing!

**sleep-deprived101:**A treat?Dunno about that,but...I kinda had to make Kagome help Kikyo.Part of my plot,as you would call it.That's the only reason I had Kikyo get help,cause' I hate her too.(Goes and attacks Kikyo with random items.)

**Kouga's #1 fan:**I see you like Koga?Well I don't believe I have him in here.Want me to put him in?That would be hilarious,all the characters I'm putting in...Thanks for telling me,I think I'll go to ask and type in 'Inuyasha band of seven' though.Dunno.I'm updating,thanks for reviewing.

**luckynumber3:**I kinda hate Kikyo,so she's gonna be slutty,a bitch,stupid,in other words a baka that I will torture. -Hope that's okay with you!

**Mysterious Demon Slayer:**Yay!My favorite reviewer is back!I understand though.I'm glad you like it.Kikyo was made to be...disturbing.But that sentence ' I got some distubing images of Kikyo after that discription' made me laugh so hard.Thanks for reviewing,and I hope you don't miss to many chapters.

**Punk Rock Miko2:**She'll learn...cough cough never cough cough.I'm updating!

**Taijiya Hakate:**Awesome!I'm updating now now now!

**Kaori the Silver Kitsune:**Long imagiane typing that,even though I just did,lol.It's a clever name though.I'm lovin' it that you love it!I'm updating!

**Disclaimer:Yo Yo Yoey!It's Kiky-hoey!Just commin' ta' tell ya' that Mistress of Demons,or Kagome don't own my Inu!Oh Inu!I love you Inu!(Inuyasha comes with his sword and kills Kikyo.)Ha!Now I can live in peace with Kagome!At least away from you Kiky-hoe.**

**A Boy,My Savior,A Demon**

**Chapter 11**

**The Demon Side**

Kagome walks back into the lunchroom.

"Hey Kagome!What took you so long?"Sango asked"The bell rung a few minutes ago,everyone left,well except Inuyasha.I'll talk to you later!I'm already late for class!"Sango finished while rushing out.

"Hey,Inuyasha you know you didn't have to wait for me."KAgome said as she walked towards him.

'What if I wanted to?'he thought.

"Feh."

"Well come on,let's go."

"Mind telling me what Kikyo said?"

"Why?Sure though."

The walked out of the lunchroom as Kagome started to explain.Inuyasha's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"WHAT!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So,Naraku,you saw her?She'll be yours pretty soon.Just a few more tasks Travers has to do.Do you know where Travers went?"Ma'am asked nicely.

"Cut the fuck.I know you're no angel.I wouldn't have expected less from you though.I think Travers is trying to get some more girls in his bed again...Stupid virgins,but hey I want one.Gonna fuck her as soon as I get her though."Naraku said,as he walked away.

"That Naraku...such a sweatheart...NOT.Anyways,as soon as this is over Kago-bitch will be out of my life.Dunno why Naraku wants her.Hey,it's not my problem.Now I have to go find Travers.-sigh-"Ma'am said,talking to herself again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After School

The group was together walking towards the park,as the 'certain person' came.

"Hey Kagome!We're going to the mall",Kikyo gestered towards Kagura and Kanna,"Oh and Inu Baby you can come too,you can tell me how sexy I look."Kikyo winked at him.

"Kikyo,even I,a pervert,wouldn't want to look at you in even like...nothing."Miroku said as he groped Sango.

Kikyo glared at him,along with Kagura and Kanna.Sango knocked Miroku out.Miroku was uncoincios,DUH.Inuyasha,Koga,and Ayame were laughing.Kagome didn't think it was very funny,so she just stood there.

"Come on Kagome."Kikyo grabbed her arm.

"What makes you think she's going with you?"Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome to him.

"Inu Baby,if you want to come with us,maybe you and I can have some fun even afterwards..."Kikyo started.

"NO!"Inuyasha's eyes started turning blood red,'Kagome is my mate...mine...'

"If you come anywhere near me or Kagome,I'll kill you.",Inuyasha wispered to her."I'LL KILL YOU!"

GASP

Teehee.I know I havn't updated in ever,but I HAD to leave it there.Sorry,I just HAD to.I know I should be punished,but when I get each one of you to review then I'll update.So if you want me to update,review!


	11. Plan Released

Ugh,I know I haven't updated this story in...ever.But I have a good reason!Since I sorta hated my old stories and blahblahblah I decided to make a few new ones!So...HELP ME DECIDE!

Here's 3 choices.I wanna do them all.Pick in the order you think I should do them,if you will please.

1)

Fur on Fang

The secret of the fur on the fang of Tetsugai(did I spell that right?I'm too lazy to look)

2)

Relocated Heart(Might change the name)

When you break up with someone,you're not supposed to make it up by blind-dating them with your brother.And if you do,you're not supposed to want her back.

3)

Murder Whisperer

She could talk to ghosts.She thought she was crazy for it.She tried to ignore it.But one day,she had to do it.To solve a murder.

By the way,They're all Inuyasha.1 is just history and what not,while 2 and 3 are having fluff in it.And stuff...Reviewers!SOOOOO sorry!But those stories should make you happy again...DON'T KILL ME!

**luckynumber3:**Heheh,don't you just hate cliffies?I didn't update faster,I updated slower)Oh well...I hope your not mad at me or anything...

-sweatdrop-

**Jessica:**Yeah...not much on the ASAP but I did update for my ASAP...does that count?She didn't hear the come near me or Kag part,but she did hear the I'll kill you part.Understand?

**crazy-for-inuyasha:**You'll find out...even if I don't know when I'm typing this...YOU'LL KNOW!I think...

**Fallen Angel-Dark Poet:**I OWN INUYASHA!I'm so happy... If only it were true...It's too good to be true!-cries-

**Taijiya Hatake Uchiha:**I changed the rating.Is it better now?I suppose K was to little,T is betterThanks.

**Punk Rock Miko2:**I would kill them in a second.NOT EVEN A SECOND!xD.No the slut isn't working for them.But trust me,I'll have them meet...

eventually.

OMFG!If I get no reviews I wouldn't care,because I deserve something worse than that!

Disclaimer:It's been a few months since I updated.I probably won't update until after I get out of school anyway,which is June 15th.I didn't get Inuyasha in those months,and I probably won't get him by June 15th either.

**A Boy,My Savior,A Demon**

**Chapter 11**(already,wow)

**Plan Released**

"Are you sure she'll only get a broken arm?I want to torture her more later..."Ma'am said.

"Well...A bloody broken arm."Travers smirked evilly.

The two were wearing dark clothes,heading towards the school to set they're trap.

"Isn't it Oakland Wood Highschool?Because Oakland is right there."Ma'am pointed out.

"Good eye,dear.Got that key the locksmith 'gave' us?"Travers asked,remembering that fun torture of dismembering that locksmith.

"Mhm"Ma'am said as they walked up the sidewalk as she slid the key into the slot.

As they walked into the school,a security man/janiter stopped them.

"HALT!What buisness do ya have here?"he asked.

"Well,our daughter forgot her books.Tommorow is her birthday,wouldn't want it to be bad for her,you know."Travers said quickly.

"Oh,I'll escort you to her locker.Name please?"he asked.

"Kagome"Ma'am said.

"Of course,locker 835.Would know a sweet gal like her any--WHAT ARE YO--"he started saying,but he couldn't finish as Travers strangled him.

"I'll take care of this,wouldn't want your pretty little hands dirty."Travers smirked.

"Why thank you."Ma'am said smirking.

Travers went into the closet,grabbed some robe,tied it around the janiter's neck,and went into the nearest classroom to make it look like he strangled himself.

"Alright that's done.835,here we come."Travers said as they walked down the hallways looking at the numbers.

**A while later...**

"835!Found it!"Ma'am shouted.

"Alright."Travers said as he punched the locker.It opened.

"Put the razors there.Naraku will puch her.Nice bloody broken arm."Ma'am said and smirked.

Travers took out a few razors and put them in where the locker opens.

"Her arm will land here,and she will move it in,across and out.So fast she won't know she did it."Travers said,pointing in the spots.

They hurried out of the school and across a few streets,and down a few streets.Then they hurried into a building,down a hallway,passing a few dead ladies.Ma'am knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is that?Password!Now!"

"Side Tipped Blood Blade"Travers said.

"Enter"

Travers and Ma'am went into the room,shutting the door behind them.

"Ah.So it's you.Like my place?Your not mine anymore,you're with him.So state your buisness."Naraku said.

"Your part of the deal.To get your next victum."Ma'am said.

"Oh.I push her,on accident.Accepting anything from that pretty boy.Will do."Naraku said.

"And about our next attack?You'll help us plan and take any part?Just like with all the other untill she gives up?"Ma'am asked.

"Certainlly"Naraku smirked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was it?Not very long,I know.But I didn't know what to type untill I typed it!Anyways,I'll have new stories soon...so...UGH!LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!I HATE UPDATING!...that was random...

Anyways...

REVIEW TO KILL MEBECAUSE I DESERVE IT!okay stop with the caps.now.I'm talking to myself...

Review to make me sane again...


	12. A Day!

This is like...the first time in ever that I'm updating.I know I was suppose to update earlier but,well,I went to camp a lot and then I went to Carsin's Island,after that it was father's day so...And,of course,neither have computers,or I couldn't use a computer at the time...Carsin's Island doesn't even have a bathroom...TMI!Sorry...anyways...

I have 81 reviewsand 3569 hits!Yay me!I feel ever so special.Now,I'm going to TRY to make this chapter long...I don't know what I'm writing so don't count on it...reviewers!

**Mysterious Demon Slayer:**Well,it's not suppose to be 'tortureful'...yet.I'm going to stupid-to...something...dunno what...-then just plain...-insert word here-.But I think I'll use your idea for the last onebut tweek it up a bit.I'll give you credit for it,don't worry.

**sleep-deprived101:**Do you think so?I had to put a bit of Ma'am and Travers in the story...won't happen again!I promise!...maybe...

**Abril:**Joy!A new reviewer!-throws sparkles on you-...well...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

**Punk Rock Miko2:**I'm updating...not soon..but...

**FallenPoeticAngel:**Yay!#1 votes rock!YAY!

**Inu's Chipmunk:**I owe you one.You were the ONLY one to vote!-glares at other reviewers-Anyways,I'll probably have votes again,but I'm gonna do all 3 of these stories so I hope you njoy this one and them!

**Meatballheadedprincess14:**AHH!ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER!-throws sparkles on you-well I'm glad you enjoy my story!Thanks!

**luckynumber3:**I love to write cliffies,mostly that's the only thing I can end with.Everyone gets out at different times.Aww,poor janitior and locksmith...It's not like they were important anyway.xD

**Taijiya Hatake Uchiha:**Well I was doing a lot.Yep,I love to write but it gets SO annoying...

THANK YOU GUYS!

You rock.

**Disclaimer:**

**And here it comes again...**

**Updating**

**Yep,updating**

**That annoying thing,ya know!**

**I don't own Inuyasha...but I don't want to!**

**I want to own Sesshomaru**

I just randomly typed that disclaimer...

**A Boy,A Demon,My Savior**

**Chapter 12**

**Today Part1**

**Somewhere**

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat.

'Oh it was just a dream'

"Phew"

Inuyasha looked at his clock.It read 6:26.

'The alarm is gonna go off soon,better get up.'

Inuyasha got up and clicked a button on his clock.He walked over to his dresser,opened a drawer,and grabbed a green T-shirt that said,'I like your mom' in white.He also grabbed baggy white jeans(AN:Wouldn't those look cool?)and went into the bathroom(that looked very,VERY nice) and began to get ready for a shower.

**5minutes later**

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom,put on some socks and green sneakers,and said,

"Well better go get Kags up!"

**In the room Kagome uses**

Kagome was currently getting out of the shower.She put on a black happy bunny shirt(AN:ok,I couldn't think of any clothes for this chapter so I'm just gonna put clothes that I've seen...AND YOU CAN'T SUE ME!)and some jean caprise(wrong spell)with black sneakers.She walked out of the bathroom as someone knocked on her door.

"Hey Kagome!You awake in there!"the person on the other side of the door shouted.

Kagome opened the door and said,"Yes,you don't have to yell."

"Well come on,let's get something to eat."Inuyasha said and began to walk down the hall.

They walked down the hall,Kagome began to familirize everything.

They walked into the dinning room and sat down.A waiter came in seconds after.

"So where's Sesshomaru?Huh?"Inuyasha asked him.

"Ah,I knew you two where close...He seems to have gone to school early today.I don't know why.Perhaps you can find out.What would you like for breakfast today?"The waiter replied,all too fast.

"Umm,uhh...Pancakes...extra everything."Inuyasha said.

Kagome blinked and said,"An omlette please."

The waiter went and came back quickly with their food.

Soon they left,and were on the bus.

**On the bus**

Ayame was wearing a blue sweater that had a wolf pack on the front with ripped up jeans and black sneakers.Sango was wearing a hot pink shirt with black jeans and black and pink shoes.Koga was wearing a brown T-shirt with a picture of a forest on it with slightly baggy jeans and black shoes.Miroku was wearing a black muscle shirt with saggy jeans and black shoes.(AN:Bleh,description)

Inuyasha and Miroku sat behind Sango and Kagome who were next to Koga and Ayame.

"So what are we gonna do today?"Koga asked.

"Well I thought maybe we should show Kagome the town.I don't think she has been there yet."Sango replied.

"That's a good idea Sango!"Ayame said cheerfully.

"Yeah,Kagome should get used to everything.I think she's going to be here for awhile."Inuyasha said.

"I'd really like that.Thanks guys."Kagome smiled at them.

**At school**

Everyone got off the bus and went inside.Kagome knew the school now,so they all departed,went to their lockers,and went to their classes.

**(Yay online translaters!)**

**Yamamoto's Homeroom**

Sango,Ayame,and Koga were in Yamamoto's homeroom.Currently,they were learning about something.Or were they?No.They were passing notes.

Sango wrote a note to Ayame first.

_Ayame,Is it true what I heard?_

_What did you hear?_

_That you liked Koga._

_Oh...um...well...like,**like like?**_

_That's what I mean!Duh!_

_...Yes._

_Well,you **do** know that he likes Kagome,right?_

_I know._

_Do you hate Kagome for it?_

_**OF COURSE NOT!WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!**_

_...sorry..._

_sokay..._

_...I have a plan!_

_Let me hear it!_

_Alright,well since Kagome doesn't like Koga anyway,we can trick him into likeing you._

_Oh?How?_

_Well you know how Kikyo is having that party,right?Where she **has to** invite everyone?_

_Yes._

_She's having a bunch of games...like spin the bottle._

_Oh?How does that help._

_You trick the bottle,duh!_

_Ohhhhh._

_When it's your turn,it will land on Koga.Leave it to me!_

_Thanks._

BRINGGGG!

**Sato's Homeroom**

In Sato's homeroom were Kagome,Miroku,and Inuyasha.They were also learning about something.Or were they?Kagome was...but not Inuyasha and Miroku!

Inuyasha and Miroku were...also passing notes!

Miroku started and passed one to Inuyasha.

_You know Kikyo's party is comming soon.What are you gonna do about it?_

_What do you mean,do about it?_

_She's going to do those games.Like spin the bottle.She's bound to try to get you._

_Then I won't go._

_Everyone is going.Including the rest of us.I'm sure Kagome will want to come too.She is going._

_Why does that make a difference?_

_It just does._

_Fine.I'll go,but I won't be happy about it._

_Oh.You'll be happy.Trust me._

_You and Sango are planning something again,aren't you?_

_Yes._

**Soon all the classes were over,and they were walking down the street towards the town,away from all the big houses.**

"So then,everyone is going to Kikyo's party.That's gonna be hell."Inuyasha said.

"When isn't it,when Kikyo is around it's always hell."Miroku said.

"True.Hey look!There's the town!"Ayame pointed towards the little town of many many shops but was very empty-looking.

"It's awesome,but why is it so empty?"Kagome asked.

"Eh,most of the people around here,actually all the people around here are rich.So they order stuff.We just come here to hang out,because it's so empty."Sango said.

"Oh..."Kagome said.

"Come on guys!I want to go shopping!"Ayame yelled at them,way ahead.

"That's Ayame..."

And that's the end of the chapter!I wanted to write more,but I didn't know what they would do in the towns...Help me out?I need ideas..All I have is the base story for awhile.If you guys could do 3 things,I'd love you forever.

1)Go back to last chapter and tell me what story you want so I can write more and you can read more.

2)Do you want more Sesshy gang?

3)Could you give me an idea for them being at the towns?

THANKS!

I finally posted this chapter!Phew!

Can someone give me a better name for this chapter?Pretty please?

Grr,I would've posted this DAYS ago,but fanfiction was being a jackass...again.Thanks for your patience!


	13. Snow?

**Wow,I haven't updated in forever.**But,yeah...I didn't really do anything...but my cp messed wordpad up,so I couldn't write anything.But,my sis's friend fixed it so I get to update again!Yay!

**The Twilight Alchemist:**Ok,I won't love you then,lol.Yeah,well,duh.Something like that HAS TO happen!I'm gonna have more sess peoples in,cause I am no longer an inu kag fan!wow.I like sess rin more,sooo,but I can't make him bad,only to his brother,of course!Aww,but for your last idea,I'm not even into half of the story yet!I am your friend-spooky music-.Anyway,thanks for an awesome review!

**Meatballheadedprincess14:**Thankies!I know,it's like Miroku and Sango set up all their friends and then themselves.Yep!

**Taijiya Hatake Uchiha:**I hate fanfiction,yet I love it.Thanks for the review.

**Punk Rock Miko2:**Ummm,thanks for the review then.

**luckynumber3:**Ohhh!Good idea!But you know,I totally forgot about that locker thing,so now I have to be like:"Ohh shit!It didn't work!All that work for nothing!"shouted Ma'am.I hate myself so much right now.But thanks for your review!

I hate myself,I hate me,I have a stupid brain.I forgot about the locker thing.Doesn't I suck?Meh.I'll try to make this chapter long.For my other 3 stories...1:Fur on Fang,gonna make it a one-shot.2:Relocated Heart,not even gonna bother with it.3:Murder Whisperer,not doing it,but something like it.So,if I don't make this chapter long,the one-shot will make up for it.Okay?I'm gonna make both soon,but I won't be able to update this story as much,cause I'll have two stories.Oh!Also,since school is starting soon,I'll be able to keep track of time and update at least once a week for both stories unless something happens.Okay?Hope that helps.

**Disclaimer:No hanyous were harmed in this fictional story by a girl who doesn't own Inuyasha,no matter how many demon brothers wanted him to be.Oh,I'm sorry.HALF-brothers.**

**A Boy,A Demon,My Savior**

**Chapter 13**

**Snow?**

"98,99,100!Ready or not,here I come!"Sesshomaru shouted.'Why am I playing this again?Oh yes,because Rin thought it would be a good idea to humilate me...'

Being a demon,he could easily tell that Rin was behind that statue,and Jaken was...still did not find a spot.He walked over to where Jaken was running around in circles.He stepped infront of him,expecting him to stop.No.He ran into him,despite his size,they ended up in demon-mash.He heard her giggle,and he got up,dusted off,and proceeded into making a Jaken mash.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama!Don't hurt him too much!You win!Now we'll play what you want to play!"Rin yelled,getting out from her hiding spot.

"Joy,oh I know.Let's play tag,shall we?"Sesshomaru said,stepping on Jaken and walking over to her."You're it."he stated,and walked away.

"Okay!"She yelled.

Sesshomaru was wearing a white muscle shirt and light blue jeans,and black sneakers.Rin was wearing a sunset orange T-shirt with a yellow flower on the left shoulder,and black jeans,she had her hair down and was bare-footed.Jaken was wearing a green musle shirt,but because he had no muscles it was...weird looking,with brown sweat pants and dark green sneakers.

Jaken was limping slightly as he ran,Sesshomaru was standing there,and Rin was chasing Jaken.

"Ha!I got you Jaken!"she said as she ran away from him.Jaken did try to run,but fell over.

"Sesshomaru-sama,Jaken-sama fell over!Should we squash him?"Rin yelled exictedly.

Sesshomaru was about to reply,but he felt a tap.

"I got SESSHOMARU!I am so SMART!"Jaken danced,while Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow,and Rin sweat-dropped.

Sesshomaru ignored him and ran after Rin.

Rin ran.

Sesshomaru was about to tag her,but Rin stopped.

"What is it?"he asked looking at her.

"It's...snowing."Rin almost questioned her sanity.

They all looked up,and,sure enough,it WAS snowing.

Jaken started mumbling curses as the ground filled with snow rather quickly,Sesshomaru looked kinda dazed,and Rin was running around.

It was about 14 minutes,23.78 secounds before they all came back to thereselves,and about a foot of snow had already went down!

"S-Sessh-homar-ru,I-I'm c-c-cold"Rin shook violently.

"Hn."he picked her up and held her close to him,kicking Jaken awake before sprinting off.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha,Kagome,Koga,Ayame,Sango,and Miroku all came out of the store and looked at the ground.

'Why is it snowing'they all thought.Inuyasha,Koga,and Miroku wrapped they're arms around Kagome,Ayame,and Sango and started to head to their homes in confusion,huddled all together,when they saw a blur pass by.

"SESSHOMARU!"Inuyasha called.

The blur stopped."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT INUYASHA?I NEED TO GET TO A HOSPITAL!"violent coughs followed that."HAVE YOU EVEN SENSED HOW COLD IT IS?EVEN AS THE FUCKING HANYOU YOU ARE!"and the blur continued.

"Wow,that is so unlike Sess,Ice Prince."Inuyasha stated,and looked back at the shaking group.As they hurried home,As they passed,they saw many people running,shaking,and passed out.When they passed the hospital,they saw Sesshomaru screeching at the man at the door infront of a huge line,and then he rushed inside.

"T-this isn't-t good."Miroku said.

They finally got to the closest house,which was Sango's,and all went inside.

**During this**

"Travers,honey,Naraku got it all cold,but nobody in the Inu group got frozen yet."Ma'am told him.

"Well,then,it's gonna be cold for a while,won't it?"

(I would have ended it here)

**Also**

Sesshomaru got inside,after threating his way in several times.

"I'm sorry,Mr.Tashio,but there's no room for your wife here..."The lady at the desk said quite frightened.

"WELL THEN,YOU'D BETTER MAKE SOME ROOM BECAUSE IF SHE DIES SO HELP ME I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"He yelled at her,not even bothering to mention they weren't married.

"R-right away Mr.Tashio!"she said,and then she pushed a button and said "Yes,I need a doctor and a room stat,there's an angry Inu-Youkai in here!" "I can't get you a room--" "I'M NOT GONNA DIE AND HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL IF SHE DOESN'T LIVE...oh,it's Mr.Tashio and his wife BY THE WAAAAAAAAAAAY!" "D-d-d-DIE?M-Mr.T-Tashio?RIGHT AWAY!"and soon a doctor was down.In seconds.

"Mr.Tashio!What a surprise-glare-Right!Bring your wife this way!"he concluded after seeing one of his famous glares.

Rin was put into many blankets,and had some things but into her to help.

"I'm sorry Mr.Tashio,this is all I can do.You'll have to hold her because we don't have any beds.Your wife should be put into bed rest until she feels better.I don't know when she's gonna wake up."he rushed away.Sesshomaru held and cradled her gently.

**During this**

They had all went up to Sango's room.Sango went on her computer and turned on the TV for updates and weather conditions.

"You guys,the weather is supposed to be sunny all day..."Sango said and paled.

"All over the area snow has been falling.It is already 3.7 feet deep.The snow seems to be falling faster.We already anticipate,at this rate,that it will be death threatening if it does not stop soon and/or we do not get help soon.117 people have died.Even more are crowding hospitals.No more people are going to be allowed in,because if they let anyone in,A few angry Youkai may try to get their loved ones in.This may be the last news annoucment,so PLEASE,find a safe shelter that is ready to be held in for a few weeks at least 1 week!If you are traveling on ro..."so on and so on went the TV.

And everyone paled.

"We're gonna dieeeeeeeeee.Great."

"HEY!I got an IM!"Sango shouted.

"What?"Ayame said and everyone went around the computer.

YouWillDie00Snow:Hello Sango.

SlayingSin-san:How do you know my name?

YouWillDie00Snow:Oh,Sango,don't you want to chat?

SlayingSin-san:No,what do you want?You're freaking me out!

YouWillDie00Snow:If you really must know,if you want to make it out alive,give us Kagome.

SlayingSin-san:WHO ARE YOU!

YouWillDie00Snow:Naraku,of course.Do you want to die?Sango?

SlayingSin-san:I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU HER!EVEN IF WE DO DIE!

YouWillDie00Snow:Oh,You better watch out then Sango,Inuyasha,Koga,Miroku,Ayame,and especially you,Kagome.Because I'm always watching you.

**YouWillDie00Snow has signed off**

(Don't IM these usernames!I dunno who they are!)

And so left them in a chilling state...

**Then**

"They have refused.I am sorry to say,plan B must be taken."Naraku said.

"Then so shall it be."Travers replied.

**About 1 hour of waiting later**

Sesshomaru held Rin close to his own body.The heater had given out a little while ago.Curse these hospitals.Rin would get colder.Serveral people had already died,he knew.They tried to hide it,but the morge filled up quickly.They had to leave bodies where they were.They were not only patients,because a few people in the waiting room died already.The smell of death was getting to him.He got past the lady at the desk easy.He was in a hall,it was large and empty,except for him,Rin,and a hospital cart that they put people on.He went to they very end of the hall,and sat on a window seat/ledge.He looked out the window.It was deadly and pretty.everything was white.There had to be at least 5 feet of snow now,and he wouldn't be able to get out of here.'Damn,it's gonna get really cold really quick,and there's not gonna be enough food,and Rin could die.I need to get out of here...no,it needs to stop snowing,because if I get out of here,I won't be able to move in that snow.Dammit.'he thought.Then the lights went out,and screams were heard.Waking Rin up.

"Sesshomaru?Am I in heaven?"Rin asked.

"No." 'Not yet...'he was getting paniced.Though he didn't show it.

"Am I going to die?"

"Not as long as I'm here."

**and**

"You guys,this is serious.We could actually die.This isn't a movie or some stupid story!(AN:hahahahaha...wait...I just called my story stupid.)"Sango said.

"There isn't anything we can do about it.We're actually pretty lucky right now."Inuyasha stated.

"The snow is now at 5.4.No one can get out of the buildings,unless it's a flying youkai.The last hospital's power just went out,leaving 1764 recorded patients in darkness.539 people have died.Please,remain calm,make sure you are warm,and have plenty of food.STAY INSIDE!The temperature is -37F.We are afraid more people are going to die.Do not fall asleep.The electricity is going to go out soon!You will not be able to keep anything cold,or use any water,or have heat.Gather blankets,and huddle with family.If you are alone,keep an alarm clock with you and set it off if you feel sleepy.Get a few cups,buckets,anything and put water into it!Get blankets,huddle with family,do not go outside,do not fall asleep,get water,get food,stay warm..."The TV said and all the power went off.

Koga,Inuyasha,and Miroku went to go get 3 buckets of water.Ayame,Kagome,and Sango got a bunch of blankets.

Soon,the entire city was covered with snow.

**last**

"Plan B Step 1 sucessful,Travers,Naraku.Time for Plan B Step 2."

What do you think?Will everyone make it out alive?Only I know!I think that was pretty long.What do you think?Yeah,I think I'm gonna make everyone a regular now!I'll make my one-shot tommorow,and they story either tommorow or the next day.I dunno when I'm gonna update again,sometime next week maybe.


End file.
